Yo Nunca Te Dejaré (I Will Never Leave You)
by 2pEnglandx3
Summary: Spamano Omegaverse PWP


Lovino whimpered, his ass in the air and his cheek on the top blanket of his nest. His husband, Antonio, had gone on a business trip and was scheduled to arrive home a couple days before Lovino's heat. Of course, nature had to make things difficult for the Italian, and his heat started early. Lovino's various toys from before he and Antonio had married were strewn out in no particular order beside him. Lovino had, of course, tried them all but none of them were enough! He squirmed and writhed, wishing for his wonderful, sexy Spaniard alpha to arrive soon.

Antonio pulled out his laptop for the last meeting before he could return home. He couldn't seem to shake the sinking feeling that something wasn't right, though he couldn't put his finger on what. He brushed it off as an eagerness to get back to his cute little omega and focused on the person speaking, taking notes as the meeting progressed.

Lovino was finally able to sate himself as well as he could with just his toys and his hand after he had pulled one of Toni's unwashed shirts into the nest with him. He drifted off into anything but a peaceful sleep. Maybe it was his hormones, but Lovino had the worst nightmare he could ever have.

_ Lovino sobbed, sitting on the street after another lonely heat. His house had been taken, as he had no financial way to support himself. Antonio hadn't come back from his business trip, and the Italian had been abandoned. No other alpha would ever want him, because he was marked by Antonio's scent. He had no family, they all had died on the plane ride back to Italy after his and Antonio's wedding in Spain. Lovino had nothing, no one. He was fading, as all abandoned omega's did. It wouldn't be long until he died. Lovino pulled one of Antonio's hoodies that he had managed to keep up to his nose, inhaling deeply. The Spaniard's scent just barely lingered, and Lovino knew that soon he would have nothing left of his alpha. _

Lovino woke with tears streaming down his cheeks, and his need back at full force. A glance at the clock told him he had been out for 6 hours or so. He whimpered, trying to stop his tears, and slid an egg vibrator into himself, moaning lightly and clawing at the blankets.

Antonio stepped off of the plane and went into the line for his luggage. He texted Lovino, and received no reply. This didn't worry him, because Lovino almost never responded. He finally got his luggage and caught a taxi.

The smell hit Antonio like a punch as he stepped into his home. He dropped his backs and quickly bolted the door before running to his and Lovino's bedroom where he found his mate, whimpering and writhing and calling out for him.

"'Tonio, please," he whined. "Please, fuck me, I need you inside me~!"

Antonio wasted no time in stripping down and wrapping his arms around Lovino, lining his already hard erection up with his lover's dripping hole.

"I'm going to claim you, Lovino, I'm going to fuck you and knot you time and time again until you're so pregnant you can't move. Is that what you want? To be fucked and bred?"

Lovino keened and pushed back against Antonio, trying to get the Spaniard inside of him. "Oh, dio, yes, 'Tonio! Fuck me, breed me, make me yours!"

Antonio wasted no more time in sheathing himself inside of his mate. Lovino cried out loudly and moaned his alpha's name. Antonio thrust into his omega's tight, dripping wet hole harder and faster, angling his hips to hit Lovino's bundle of nerves head on. Lovino cried out and pushed his hips back against Antonio's.

"Oh, mio Dio, ci!" he cried out, his fingers fisted into the sheets. "Di più!"

Antonio thrust into Lovino harder and faster, making sure to hit that one spot dead on each time. He wouldn't last much longer.

Antonio reached down and began to pump Lovino's erection. "Venirse."

That one word was all it took and Lovino met his release just as Antonio began to knot.

Antonio's knot swelled, locking the two together, and he gently pulled himself and Lovino onto their sides. He wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist and kissed him softly.

"Te amo, Lovino. Yo nunca te dejaré."

And with that, Lovino fell asleep in the arms of his alpha, letting the scent engulf and comfort his dreams.

Notes:

Translations

Dio - Italian - God

Oh, mio Dio, ci - Italian - Oh, my God, there!

Di più - Italian - more

Venirse - Spanish - cum

Te amo, Lovino. Yo nunca te dejaré. - Spanish - I love you, Lovino. I will never leave you.


End file.
